


Cuando me di cuenta

by larii_cipher



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Togami es idiota ok?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larii_cipher/pseuds/larii_cipher
Summary: De cómo Togami comienza a notar qué siente en realidad por Touko





	Cuando me di cuenta

Podría mentir y decir que no recuerdo bien desde cuándo mis días se volvieron así de monótonos. Pero eso no es verdad, pues sé perfectamente por qué todo dejó de tener importancia realmente para mí. 

Todo venía bien, cada uno trabajaba en la sección que le correspondía. Te habías vuelto más fuerte, (mucho más) era algo que nadie habría esperado de ti cuando éramos estudiantes. Algo que yo no hubiera esperado de ti, pues yo no esperaba nada de ti. Pero lograste cambiar eso, y en cierto punto comencé a valorarte más, a tener interés en ti. Ya no eras sólo una persona molesta, sino que eras molesta pero te hacías valer. 

Toda mi infancia me dijeron que los sentimientos eran un defecto, y, si bien todos ustedes lograron darme a entender que no era así, quién me hizo descubrir el amor realmente fuiste tú.

Creo que todos se dieron cuenta antes que yo, pero, era obvio en realidad. Fue obvio desde que comencé a pensar en ti constantemente; cuando las llamadas dejaron de ser semanales sino diarias, y cada vez de más duración. Lo que empezó siendo un simple control de diez minutos, terminó haciéndose una conversación trivial de una hora. Y aún así, eso no era suficiente. También lo empecé a notar cuando, en las videollamadas, me perdía viendo tu cara tras la pantalla; admirando ese lunar en tu mentón del lado izquierdo, escuchando tu voz llena de admiración comentando lo que yo había hecho, y cuando esos grandes y feos ojos grises me miraban con atención. Esos ojos asquerosamente brillantes, que por más feos que fueran, para mí comenzaron a ser indispensables, y empezaron a acosarme hasta en mis sueños. 

Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti en el momento en el que subiste al helicóptero y corriste hacia mí, pero sin tocarme, porque yo no te había dado permiso aún. En ese momento sólo rodé los ojos y suspiré pesadamente, pero notaba la necesidad en tu mirada, así que sólo estiré un brazo. Te sorprendiste, mas aún así te abalanzaste sobre mí, estabas más alta que la última vez que te vi, o al menos, la última vez que le presté atención a ese detalle. Si bien en su momento te dije que eras una bruta, en realidad nadie se percató de la mueca en mi rostro, creo que le dicen sonrisa.

La primera vez que casi pierdo el control, (porque creeme, fueron varias) fue un día de lluvia. Habíamos salido a hacer una inspección, ya que nos habían avisado de Remanentes en un sector de la ciudad. Nos encargamos de eso, pero tuvimos contratiempos peleando. Fue la primera lucha juntos que tuvimos, y me quedé bastante impresionado, en serio habías cambiado mucho, me gustaba esa fortaleza en ti. Mientras tratábamos de conseguir refugio temporal, te tropezaste, porque al parecer más fuerte no implica menos torpe. Extendí mi mano para ayudarte a pararte, y con ese tirón quedaste muy cerca de mi cuerpo. Cuando reaccioné, estábamos considerablemente cerca del rostro del otro, y tenías las mejillas de un asquerosamente lindo tono rosado. Nunca usé la palabra tierno para describir un animal, y mucho menos una persona, pero con la mente en blanco como la tenía, fue el único adjetivo que se me ocurrió.

La primera vez que intenté decirte lo que sentía por ti (lamentablemente no fueron varias ocasiones, sólo tres) fue la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Llevábamos un rato hablando de quién sabe qué estupidez, sólo sé que tus ojos brillaban y yo me perdía en ellos frecuentemente, era una sensación horrible pero tan hermosa a la vez, realmente patético. En algún punto comencé a divagar sobre lo que había pasado, y sobre el hecho de que ya no buscaba descendientes ni nada, pero que aún pensaba restaurar la familia Togami. Te mencioné que tú podrías ser una buena candidata, y que, en realidad, aunque no lo fueras, yo prefería que seas esa mujer que estaría conmigo. La humillación llegó cuando volteé y tú estabas babeando y dormida apoyada en tu codo. Al parecer mi monólogo duró más de media hora y te aburriste en algún punto. (Por cierto, la baba no te hace ver ni linda ni tierna, es simplemente repugnante).

Aunque sin lugar a dudas, lo peor fue cuando estuve dispuesto a confesarme por tercera vez. Después de una semana meditándolo, llegué a la conclusión de que sería prolongar mi cobardía no decirte nada, y alguien como yo no es cobarde, sería deshonor a mi familia. Opté por comprarte una rosa, no sería tan exagerado de darte un ramo. Estaba entrando a la sede central, donde nos reuniríamos todos, como cada fin de semana, cuando escuché los gritos agonizantes de Komaru Naegi.  
Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sacando mi arma en el camino, dispuesto a encargarme de lo que fuera que pasara y solucionarlo. Pero nunca me esperé que el suceso en cuestión fuera irreparable. Ahí se encontraba Komaru arrodillada en el suelo junto a algo, a su lado se acababa de desmoronar Asahina, mientras Naegi, Kirigiri y Hagakure miraban desde el costado con expresiones que no sabría descifrar. Komaru y Asahina lloraban descontroladamente, Naegi también estaba derramando algunas lágrimas. Kirigiri y Hagakure se notaban sufridos, pero no llegaban al llanto, y yo sólo estaba en shock, y exigiendo una explicación. Porque, no había una respuesta lógica al por qué había sangre en el suelo, por qué había restos de un monokuma explotado, y por qué estabas acostada en brazos de Komaru, sin moverte, con los ojos apenas abiertos. Estos últimos no brillaban, y yo no comprendía por qué. Siempre habían brillado al verme, pero ya no brillaban, ni tampoco me veían. En ese instante comprendí de repente, que ya no brillarían, que ya no me mirarían, que no iban a acosarme mientras caminara, que no se empañarían cuando les dijera que quería verlos para siempre de ahora en adelante. 

Ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que habías muerto. 

Ese fue el momento donde todo perdió su luz, donde todo se volvió monótono.

Porque, tal vez tus ojos eran grises y sosos. Tal vez ese lunar era común, como cualquier otro. Tal vez esos grandes y feos lentes te hacían más fea a ti también. Tal vez tu pelo fuera graso y de un color aburrido. Pero en realidad, tú no eras sosa, fea, común, ni aburrida. Touko, tú cambiaste mi vida demasiadas veces, pero ahora, que hace un mes que ya no estás, no sé cómo volver a ser esa persona que estabas transformando, el Byakuya que era más bueno, más humano. Ahora soy yo el que es gris, soso, aburrido, y volví a tener mi mal humor que me caracterizaba en la secundaria. Y no tengo idea de como repararlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa, me siento mal por haber matado a mi niña ;;;;   
> Well, esta es la primera historia que subo, algún día voy a animarme a traducirla en ingles, pero por ahora queda así xd


End file.
